degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Laurenloveseli/eClare Fan-fiction. Chapter 2
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! :) I know this chapter is shorter than the last one. Sorry :( I actually wrote tons more than this, but my computer didn't save it last night when I wrote it so I tried my best with the scraps I had from the outline, lol. I felt like I was pushing a brick wall. K.C. is so strong. I was struggling, trying to get him off me. I felt powerless and wished a teacher would walk down the hall at this second. The cafeteria doors slammed open. Eli ran over to K.C., pulled him off of me, and punched him in the face. K.C. fell onto the ground. And he was angry. He stood up at headed towards me and Eli. “Clare...get out of here.” Eli pushed me to the side. “Now.” K.C. jumped Eli and began to hit him in the face. “Please, just stop it. K.C. get off!” I kept yelling. “What is going on here?!?” Mr. Simpson and Coach Armstrong came running around the corner along with two security guards that I recognized from the front door earlier that day. They pulled K.C. off of Eli and helped Eli up. “You emo son of a bitch!” K.C. was screaming at Eli. “Clare was mine first, she belongs with me!” “That’s enough, Mr. Guthrie!” Mr. Simpson snapped. “This is exactly why this school is changing.” The security guards escorted the three of us to the office where K.C. was suspended for a week for beating up Eli and kissing me (the only time I was ever thankful for the no sexual conduct rule) and Eli had a week of after school detentions for hitting K.C. “I am very disappointed in all of you.” Mr. Simpson said loudly as me and K.C. left his office. Mr. Simpson was still lecturing Eli about this being the second time he got involved in violence at the school in the past month, “Clare...I’m so sorry.” K.C. looked upset. “You should be apologizing to Eli.” I motioned towards the door of the room where my boyfriend with his battered face was being yelled at. Eli had a huge bruise under his left eye, along with scratches and smaller bruises all over his face. K.C. had a black eye from when Eli punched him. “I can’t.” K.C. said. “I still have feelings for you. Me and you, we had a great relationship. And I can’t believe I ruined it because I fell for Jenna. I want you back.” “K.C. when you left me for Jenna, I thought I would never get over you. I still liked you. But then I met Eli. And I love him.” I turned away from K.C. and saw Eli standing there. “How-how much did you hear?” I stuttered. “Everything from K.C.’s little “I still have feelings for you” speech.” Eli walked over to me. “Whatever, I don’t need you.” K.C. pushed past me and out the doors of Degrassi. I didn’t know what to do. I was so confused. Would Eli not feel the same? The bell rung. “I-I have to go to math.” I left down the hallway. 02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)02:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC)~ The last class of the day ended. Adam was waiting for me at my locker. “Hey, Eli told me what happened.” “Oh, did he?” I said as I was putting my combination in. “What did he say?” “He said that you said that you loved him.” My locker opened. “Yeah..I guess I did.” I stuttered. I quickly turned around to Adam. “And how did he feel about that?” “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Adam said as we saw Eli walking towards us. “Still need a ride home?” Eli said as he approached us. “Yeah. Let’s go.” I replied. I shut my locker. Me and Adam awkwardly followed Eli through all of the students and security guards out the front doors of Degrassi. No one said anything until we we’re over near Morty. “I love you too.” Eli had broken the silence. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours until we both leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss. “Get a room.” was all Adam could say before he left for his mother’s car. Eli and I laughed before we both got into Morty. And we kissed again. Eli parked Morty in front of my house. “I’ll talk to you later?” I said as I was getting ready to get out of the car. Eli just leaned over and kissed me again. After about 5 minutes, I realized I should really be getting inside. “I should go.” I said. “Of course.” he sighed. We kissed once more and then I got out Morty. My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table with huge grins on both of their faces. I haven’t seen that in a long time. Usually, they’d be yelling at each other. “What’s going on?” I asked them cautiously. “We got a e-mail. From Darcy. She’s coming home for two weeks!” my mom exclaimed. Category:Blog posts